Becoming a hero: rebirth of a fallen angel
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: Azure Squires lives a spiltego life.Day,she is a shy teenaged student at Gotham University, but a night is a emotionless thief named Black Spade.When she is brought back from the dead,she must rely on those that want her behind bars to help her survive.
1. Chapter 1

She sniffed the air and sighed. Old artifacts dated back to even the year where this evolution began, she loved that smell. It was way better than sniffing those cheesy perfumes those other girls went for just to flirt with other guys. No this wasn't your typical run of the mill girl who adored old museums just to flirt with the hunky tour guides, this girl had a different interests.

Her name is Black Spade, a young rookie thief who had an eye for the "priceless" jewelry. They say that she creeps through the shadows with a stone cold look… no one has ever seen her expressions change and she associated with her advisors, Red Diamond and Red Heart. She had no interests in finding… her true love like any other girl. But that one night… and another night… her life changed.

She slinked through the shadows as she spray-painted all of the video cameras. She adjusted her hat and flipped her hair… another night… another heist.

"Spade of Aces to Diamond of Aces, give me the down low now! What the hell am I stealing?" she hissed into her blue tooth.

"AWWWW!!! You said HELL, I'm telling!!!!" a voice of a little boy mocked her.

"Shut up Ranger and tell me what I am stealing!!!"

"Fine… geez, Ana don't get so uptight. Red Heart, help me widen the visual," Diamond grumbled. A small bark and a growl followed. To this thief, this was more like a work out than a heist.

"Okay, Spade, you got a tailer coming at the west wing , fourth floor and descending, aerial type, ancient artifact located on his back. Sending the info now," Red Diamond said, the sound of keys clicking kept in tune to his voice. Black Spade flipped out a small compatible computer. The screen blinked on as little sounds beeped here and there.

"Blue Beetle, rookie hero, info and background: unknown, location: unknown, second host of the Blue Scarab, third Blue Beetle, Mentor Batman." She read.

"Huh… he's a amateur, found himself a few months back. Why would Gotham send a rookie after me? Or maybe he wants to be a hero and catch me… hmmm… should I be sweet and be easy on him or is he like the rest of these uptight heroes… all talk and showoff? Eh… it's all the same with all of the above."

Red Diamond gave her the info on her next heist. The Tiffany Yellow Diamond , new in town and extremely rare gem worn in breakfast at Tiffany's, that was only there for a short time… well… call it a very short time. It was just about to make a unexpected exit and it's escort… a girl dressed in a teenaged witch outfit of a black and magenta corset and mini skirt was sort of ragged, her leggings and arm socks were matching and she held a black witch hat with card charms dangling from the tip.

She grabbed her number two card of hearts and carefully slipped through the red lasers guarding the prize she craved. Her past, locked away was not only a horrid dream but also a helpful assessment to her. Gymnastics, dancing, this girl knew it all and used it to her advantage.

"Such a pretty little birdie," she cooed as she eyed the small golden bird perched on the gem. She traced a circle in the glass and slowly took the bird from its display case. It glimmered in the light and … then she saw him…

His red eyes stared directly at her behind through the reflection. Blue Beetle… the hero who decided to step in and stop her. She hid her left eye as she examined her "stalker". He looked like … a bug. She wondered if he noticed that inside she was laughing at him and his getup. She couldn't see him well because she was farsighted which really did suck. Yet she could clearly make out his description.

The hero looked to be her age, at least four months older and held his height about 6"2. He wasn't so muscular and buff as Wildcat or Aquaman nor did he look that bright as the Atom or Red Tornado.

"So you must be Blue Beetle… nice to meet you…" her voice was all girly and sugary, ick.

"So you're Black Spade… thief that has the copperes hopping mad, it's an honor to come face to face with you… though I thought you'd be older," he returned the stupid greeting.

"Same here. So face off or the usual cat and mouse?" she chewed on a tip of a Jack of hearts and batted her eyelashes.

"Is that a threat or a question?"

"Cat and mouse it is. Five second start for me, pretty boy," she giggled as she noticed a slight blush slowly dissolving into view on his face. She flicked the Jack card at his nose and watched as the card exploded in his face before bounding off into the civil war exhibit, listening to his desperate cough behind her.

"Oh my god, Diamond, did you see him? Isn't his outfit so hilarious?" she snorted as she seated herself underneath a canon. Ranger sighed.

"Black Spade, honestly, don't you think that he is dangerous? After all, he's Batman's pupil!" he cried.

"Not really. I'm not impressed by his timing, besides Batman must have had a hard time with this guy. He barely can control that thing on his back."

"Haven't you even read the full bio? This guy is the third generation of Blue Beetles! Not to mention he's loaded with cannons and blasters, Ana!"

Black Spade chuckled and muted him. Blue Beetle was just like all the others, easy to beat and nothing else well except Batman but she never encountered him before and pray to god it would stay that way. At least he wasn't that Plastic Man or the Elongated man, though it was pretty funny watching them fight over who was better while they were tangled with a watermill during her heist on a precious emerald.

"Come on out Black Spade! I know you're in here!" Blue Beetle cried into the darkness.

The thief let out another laughter at the threat. "Come out? Honestly B.B! You so can do better than that!" she giggled as she sauntered out. Suddenly Blue Beetle drew himself in a fighting stance as she came closer. His hands became two huge blasters. Black Spade smirked.

"Nice suit, who's your techi?" she asked as she stared at her reflection through a glass case and brushed on a dark shade of violet eye shadow and dark red lipstick.

"Uh I don't have one…unless you consider the Scarab," he replied, struggling to keep his composure.

"Really? So it is true that the Scarab is an ancient artifact? And the answer for your next question is No, I'm not interested in it. Shiny gems and crisp dollar bills suit my taste but my brother and Tech crew, Red Diamond would be thrilled to meet you, he's harmless BTW," Black Spade flipped her pony tail back and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Yea… and but my real question is are you really the Black Spade, the one who is all cold and everything? The one whom not even Green Arrow can catch?"

"Maaaaaaaybe. Does this answer your question?" She took out a deck of cards and blew them at him. One by one, the cards circled around him then closed in like a strong rope and became...

"METAL?!" Blue Beetle cried, falling backwards. The weak cardboard like paper became cold chains of rectangles pressing against his body. He struggled against them as his scarab beeped wildly.

"Yea I know! I know! I didn't see that coming!" he replied. He stopped struggling and looked up at his innocent looking foe.

"It talks and has a snappy personality to match with? Well that impressive, never seen that before in the movies. Its usually a computer talking to you in a stoic like voice, like the one in the Batmobile I heard so much about," Spade laid on top of a canon and stared at him, kicking her legs as she grinned like a Cheshire Cat. He blushed at the comment as she got up and dragged her finger around his shoulders.

"D-do you always flirt with y-your foes?" he stuttered as she held him by his chin and looked at him with her sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

"Only the ones I like and I think are super cute," she answered.

"And those you hate?"

"And the ones I don't like… well I throw explosive cards and kick'em in the can. Mostly other villains that think they can snatch what's mine but some heroes as well. I tied up that stuck up Green Lantern, whatshisface… ah yea…that jerk Guy Gardener. I hung him upside-down over a pool of sharks and Red Diamond blocked his ring. He's a good lantern but he such a hot shot. A very dumb one at that. So you're on my good side, BB," she added, placing a finger on his lips and kissed his cheek. He groaned in response, trembling at her touch.

She let go of him and he flopped over to his side, a frozen expression laid on his face.

"Aw! You are soooo cute, B.B!" she squealed. She stood up brushed herself of the dust and gently dragged Blue Beetle over to the Union soldier display and laid him on top of the cannon and instantly he was tightly tied to it.

"Wish I could stay, sweetie, but I have to bolt," Black Spade waved as she skipped down the hall with her prize. She wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed meeting him and hoped that their paths would cross again soon. She mistaken him as one of the others but he was just so funny with his stumbling over words and

Meanwhile, the scarab complained about Blue Beetle lack of resistance towards her advances. The boy stared absent-mindedly at the stars, ignoring his scarab's nagging.

"God… she is so… cute…evil but so cute," he whispered to himself as he touched her lipstick mark that still laid visible on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The night became day and along with it, the girl thief faded into a shy and lonely young woman who currently transferred to Gotham University. Ana dressed herself in her favorite outfit: a magenta tank top with rings of sliver plastic rings attached to the neckline, her two toned blue skirt that reached her ankles and her dark red high heeled sandals with leather straps at the ankles.

After settling into her dorm, she hurried to the office to pick up her schedule. Eyes darted at her from all angles as she slipped into the office. Boy, first day and it's beginning to look like every nightmare she had in high school. She laid low, her books close to her chest as her heart pounded inside her.

Inside the office it was rather comfortable. The walls were painted spring green, a sofa sat on one side of the room while an oak desk stood on the other side. The professor look up from her work at the timid teen with a cold like stare.

"Ah, Azure Isabella Squires, I presume?" she asked, taking off her glasses and cleaning them with a tissue. She sounded like a computer.

"Y-yes, that's me, ma'am," she stuttered.

"Please sit," the professor offered the chair in front of her. The girl sat down and laid her books in her lap.

"I'm Professor Bertinelli, Dean of students. From your own personal records, you have a high GPA score in every one of your academics and SAT and ACT scores. You received a SAT Scholarship in your senior year and you have currently transferred from Maine University with majors in Engineering and Graphic Design, am I correct, Miss Squires?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well then, we expect high hopes from you here at Gotham University, Azure."

"I won't let you down, Ma'am." the girl stood up and took the schedule from her and walked out the office and found herself being watched with ever step she took. Struggling to at least earn a grin, she gave a warm smile to everyone only in return to see glares on every frozen face. Great... this was her never-ending nightmare. As she made her way down the steps, a snobbish sorority queen shove her and she fell flat on her face, her wine colored glasses sliding off her face and her books spilling out of her plaid messenger bag.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the blonde sneered, "maybe you should watch where you're going, Hippie!"

At the name of Hippie, everyone around her burst out laughing. The remark stabbed her in the back, the words so cold to the touch she could feel her mind scream out to Black Spade to save her. Oh how she would love it if she threw a Queen of Diamonds at that snot witch, a gloating smile smearing her face as she watched pea soup goo drip from that goat's designer outfit. But she knew deep down inside, that if she were the cold hearted thief, it would end right then and there. So she took on the torture as names where thrown from every direction.

She thought she heard someone yell, "Damn freaking Becky why don't you shut the hell up and leave the poor kid alone!"

"Why don't you nerd," Becky snapped back, and she and her possie walked away. The laughter died down and students quickly forgotten about the girl. All... except for one person. She could hear his or her footsteps come closer and closer to her and two strong but gentle hands slowly slipped the wine colored glasses onto her nose.

Ana blinked as her eyesight adjusted.

"You okay? That fall looked pretty nasty." She recognized that voice from a few seconds earlier. She found herself staring at a pair of green and white sneakers then forest green baggy pants, a matching shirt, a mop of black hair and finally a pair of brown eyes filled with concern for the fallen being. Amongst the scorning foes that hated her, here in front of her was her Samaritan who took the form of a young man with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"You okay?" he repeated. Suddenly her senses kicked and she clamped her mouth shut as terror filled her soul. He was sweet enough to help her but he could be doing this to prank her. She looked away but gave a slow nod, her black bangs falling into her face. He watched her blindly scramble in search for her books for a moment before he reached out and pushed back her bangs.

"Don't be shy, I'm not a Beckdroid vampire here to suck the life right out of you," He laughed, his warm smile made her stomach flip, "I'm Jaime Reyes, freshman in Law Enforcement. What's yours?" She stared at him for a moment as she drew in her breath.

"A-Azure Squires," She squeaked with a small bow, "But you can call me Ana."

"Azure, eh? That's means blue…Ya' know you remind me of someone I know. I just can't remember who..." he said, as he stuffed a large teal book into her bag. He looked at her and shrugged.

Ana quietly studied the boy. He was her age but a few months older than her, stood at 6'2, and had a Latino ancestry, he wasn't as buff as most of the idiotic jocks on campus nor did he show a snobbish hostility towards her. Plus he was kinda… cute…no wait… handsome…with that sad puppy dog look.

He picked up a journal like notebook filled with doodles of animals, people and heroes. He stopped and stared at one page. She sat there cautiously like a frighten deer ready to run when she heard him laugh and say that the drawings were horrible... but he didn't. Instead, his face lit up with a child like smile.

"DUDE! YOU- YOU DREW THE CAPE CRUSADER! THE DARK KNIGHT! THE GREAT DETECTIVE! BATMAN" He cried with excitement. She felt the corner of her lips twitch upwards and a warm air from her stomach rise to her throat and she let out a joyful laughter.

"I take it that you are a fan of his?" she gasped for air as her giggled died down.

"Am I? I'm his biggest fan ever!" She listened closely as he explained the life of Batman and all of his weapons and how he himself dreamed of becoming a hero and making a difference.

He reminded her of a story of a young clockmaker and a librarian that she used to tell her kid brother Ranger when he was only two. The librarian was walking down the street when she came across and old store in the back of an alley way. She never saw this store before and went inside. There she stepped into what to her was a magical world of clocks and hourglasses, ticking away at different times. And at the back of the store was a door. Suddenly a young man appears out of no where and surprises the librarian. She is frightened and runs out. The next day, she can't help it but she is once again drawn towards the shop and sees the young man. She greets him and he tells her the story of his life as a time traveler and dreams that one day he would make a difference despite what everyone else says about him. But the thing that made the librarian fall for this man was that he never gave up on his dream. That was the kind of person she liked… that was the kind of guy she…

She felt a gooey sticky feeling swimming inside of her. It was warm and bubbly almost like sparkling water fizzing as it was poured into a glass yet it felt like the rush a roller coaster or falling off a waterfall. Speaking of speed…

She felt light-headed and tipped over again, nearly fall flat on her face when Jaime grabbed her shoulder and kept her steady till she regained full consciousness. Ana looked up at him and grinned.

"My hero," she said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and pretended to pout as he handed her the sketchbook. She looked at her picture of Batman, then at him.

"You want this?" she asked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ana you made that," he said waving his hands in front of his face.

"So? Seeing that you're a fan of Batman, and that you helped me out, I want to give it to you. Besides, this isn't my best drawing of him. I was thinking of redoing it anyways."

"R-really?" he blushed a little, earning another amused snort from her, "Well can you sign it?"

Ana smiled and took out a sparkly glitter pen and carefully wrote her signature in her best cursive. To her relief, this day wasn't a total nightmare. She stood up and handed him the picture.

"By the way, you never told me about your major, Ana," Jaime said as he gently placed the picture into a folder.

"Engineering and Graphic Design."

"Really? My pal Paco's girlfriend is in Graphic Design and fashion design. She's all girly girly insane, loves to shop, somewhat insane with driving, but she's no Queen Bee Becky. I think you'll like her," he looked up at her and watched with amusement as she constantly kept turning the map of the campus with a confused and desperate look. With a chuckle, he took the map from her and folded it.

"Why don't I show you the technology department myself," he said politely bowing to the newcomer, that pathetic mischievous grin once again decorated his face. Ana felt her blood rush to her bronze colored face. There it was that disgusting feeling again, charging through her like rampaging bull. She felt as if her body was on fire and she was held down by her card chains. But the feeling lasted for once again was moment for when she came back to her senses, she was following Jaime down the pathway.

She listened contently as her companion babbled on and on of heroes, masking the after effects of the unknown emotion that some how let her guard down and her heart vulnerable.

"_I didn't come here to play games and party till drool drips from my mouth. I made that promise to Ranger and grandma that I would graduate and when I get a job, I'll quit being Black Spade and just be Azure Squires, a successful business woman who would open her heart to others and aid them in tough times. I got this far as Ana and I will keep going," _she thought, ripping the last fragments of the emotion and throwing them into the fire that burned stubbornness.

"So what state are you from?" she asked.

"I came here with Paco from El Paso, Texas. I left a mom, a dad and a bratty little sister to continue my education. Dad says that I'm the first on his side of the family to graduate from high school and go to college. You?"

"My family lives just out of the state. I have a selfish but adorable kid brother and a grandma who loves to watch wrestling with our housekeeper at home."

Ana looked up in awe at the large department. She felt so small compared to this giant building. So this was the technology department, sweet. As soon as she walked through those doors, it would be the very first step she made on reaching that goal.

"Jaime!"

The duo turned around to see a girl with dark strawberry blond hair with light red highlights bounding towards them. Jaime casually greeted her with a wave before being tackled with the girl's hug and noggie.

"Thought that you could escape me, eh?" she said with an evil like accent. He chuckled before pushing her off of his back. As she settled down she noticed the newbie curiously observing the building once again, taking in all of the details down to the glass of the windows.

"Sooooo Jaime… aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend here? I obviously haven't seen her around here."

"Oh," Jaime elbowed his companion, "Ana this is Teresa Day. Teri this is Azure Squires, she just transferred from Maine University with two majors with Engineering and Graphic Design." He joked with Ana by using her head as an arm rest.

"Nice to meet you, Teri, now Jaime get off of me," the girl growled, give him her own version of a playful pout.

"Oooh Maine? They have theeee bestest lobsters like ever! And OMG you're in Graphic design? Oooh CLASSMATE YAY!" Teresa squealed, "oh and that outfit is hippie like at all! In fact its style is perfect in fashion. Miss Goat Cheese was wrong! I mean the colors don't clash and that armband on your upper arm looks mighty snazzy. "

"Thanks, I love your outfit too; it's um… where is that from…" Ana's face twisted into a confused look as she stared at a bright orange top with a sash dangling with coins across the waist line and a matching bell bottoms."

"Ooh! I went to a bazaar during a Cultural festival and found all this there! Ooooh I love culture, tomorrow I am wearing a kimono I got from Japan! Or maybe…"

Jaime fidgeted. It clearly looked as if he didn't really want to listen to the girl stuff. He stared at the clock then at Ana, wondering if she was now comfortable with her surroundings.

"Guys, I've got to get class. Paco's probably pissed that I'm dawdling," he said, impatiently, "You can take it from here right, Ana?"

"I'm sure I can brave through this on my own, Jaime. But thanks for helping me out. You really did give me a huge confidence boost," Ana said. Jaime raised an eyebrow before giving both girls a goodbye, leaving the new student guessing if those were the right words to say.

"Ooh, Blender lad, tell my Taco Paco I said hi!" Teresa called after him. She turned and walked along side Ana as the made their way towards the classrooms. Through out the class, students eyed Ana and Teresa as they chatted about clothes, food and music throughout the class. They whispered to each other about the new girl and her first day.

One Beckdroid sauntered over to them, an evil smile on her face as she hid her phone behind her back and pressed the record button.

"So, you're the Hippie right?" she asked in a snotty voice.

"What do you want, Regina?" Teresa snarled.

"Oh I just want to welcome the new student here."

"Thanks," Ana said blandly. _"Don't let your guard down. I mean you give her the Black Spade look. You won't blow your cover plus you can get that tick off your back!" _She thought.

"So what's your name? Oh I think I heard it from hmmm oh right, is it Tippy?" Regina sneered. Some of the students giggled at the comment.

"Leave her alone," Teresa whined, trying to protect Ana from breaking down.

"Shut up, crayon."

But she didn't breakdown. Right then and there, Ana melted into the expressionless face of her alter-ego. The sparkle from her brown eyes vanished and were replaced with two cold pupils that looked like black holes swirling dangerously, ready to swallow Regina and her phone.

"It's Azure Squires," her voice sounded like nails, "you have a problem with my name?"

"N-no. But… your outfit looks ugly!"

"Really? Why thank you, I suppose so but to tell you the truth, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that. Teresa what do you think of it," she pointed at the designer shirt and jeans.

"Gross," she replied, her voice also sounding icy, "I mean Green is soooo not this season's black. Not to mention those really bright red jeans, really clashes with everything. She reminds me of my older brother; you know the one with the beard and burps a lot."

Regina dropped her phone in terror. She had no where to run… except the "posh room" aka the bathroom. Ana and Teresa high-fived each other as other students stared in disbelief. The new girl felt triumphant. Perhaps sometimes allowing Black Spade to take the wheel wasn't so bad, just as long as she didn't over do it.

* * *

By the afternoon, her very first day had made a huge turn around. To no one but her, this was the second time she smiled for someone aside from her family; the first was the Blue Beetle. But this was the first time she felt such warmth and acceptance.

Perhaps this would be her home. Perhaps she and her family can settle down and set up an actual life, one where she could earn real money and send Ranger to a good school (then again he would probably finished college with that big brain of his by now.) A life where no secrets would ever be kept from her old grandma of the operations her own grandkids have been doing. A life where Nana, would quit worrying over her family and just be a normal-

"So you play the electric guitar plus you sing? Sweet combination, girl," Teresa said as she munched on a Chicken Teriyaki sub.

"Yep, I've been singing since I was two and I taught myself to play the guitar at age six. It helps when I'm on the streets since money is tight and all," Ana replied as she began sketching Blue Beetle. He seemed to enter her mind as she kept replaying the events during that rendezvous with him.

"Sounds like you need an upgrade on your performance. Why not join a band here on campus. There's a battle of the bands coming up soon later in the year. Me and a couple of other students are forming a band and could really use your help. Besides, it's another way to keep you know who off your back. I bet you that she'll be coming after us when"

"Cool. I'll keep that in mind."

Two pairs of hands came up behind the girls and covered their eyes. "Guess who?" An unfamiliar voice asked in a mocking tone. For a moment Ana felt like she was going to flip. Yet familiar warmth calmed her nerves though she had no idea where she was.

"Taco and Blender lad?" Teresa giggled.

"Darn!" the girls turned around to see Jaime and another boy standing right behind them, grinning their ears off. The other boy was more buff than Jaime and had a similar spiky like hairdo like Ranger.

"Ello Terror," he said, kissing Teresa.

"Hi, sweetie."

Jaime sat down beside Ana and began chewing on some gum.

"So is this your chica, amigo?" the boy asked. Jaime and Ana gave quick glances before turning back to look at him.

"She not my girl, Paco. She's a friend," Jaime grumbled.

"I'm Azure Squires call me Ana. You must be Paco, Jaime and Terri told me a lot about you," Ana waved at him.

"Did they tell you how awesome I am," he grinned. Teresa and Jaime groaned at his question.

"Yes… plus they said that you beat up Queen Becky's boyfriend."

"Yup," Paco flexed his muscles, "I'm bad. No one messes with my girl and gets away with it." He eyed Teresa's sub and snatched it from her hands.

"PACO!!!!!!!!" she screamed as he pretended to flee from the group with her lunch. She grabbed her weapon… a butter knife and chased after him.

"Happens every time," Jaime sighed as he fell backwards into the grass, "She makes one of her mother's famous sandwiches and he steals them. Even when she's eating it."

Ana snorted and took another sip of her coffee. That must have been a Paco thing. Either that or a boy-girl thing, eh, she really didn't care. She wouldn't dream of dating till she was at least out of college. She had enough to worry about.

"So Miss Squires, how was your first day?" Jaime taunted her. Ana made a face before gently swatting at his nose.

"Don't ever call me that," she said, "And it was fine. Teresa and I back talked a snob drone."

"Nice. Hey I got a question and it may sound stupid so you don't have to answer but… In a battle between Superman and Batman vs. Poison Ivy, Ivy uses her powers to control Superman and make him turn on Batman. Who wins?"

"So not a trick question, boy. Batman for his utility belt."

"Dude, nice! Even Paco got that one wrong. Okay you ready for the next one?"

"Bring it. I'm ready," Ana gave her game face as she answered his questions, her smile growing wider and wider with each passing question.

* * *

That night, Ana curled under her covers when her cell phoned played her favorite ring tone. If it was her favorite ring tone then it had to be Ranger.

"Hey bro," she greeted him.

"How's your first day? A nightmare of snobs and nerds that gawk at your geeky beauty that they follow you around for hours, talking about RPG games and math problems?"

"Almost good, I can't say well cause I got shoved down the stairs by a snob. but I did flick a drone off with the help of some new friends."

"Really? Do tell. Wait. Don't tell me, you went Black Spade didn't you? Nana is so going t"-

"Relax Ranger, I only went that mode for at least a moment just to get rid of her."

"Oh well… Nana is jumping up and down to talk to you. Boy does she look angry. Time for conference mode."

Ana heard barking on the other line that sounded loud and clear… and upset. _"Since day one of training, she's been like that to us, a mother instead of a dog," _she thought with a smile at the memory of Nana. After watching Peter Pan too many times, she fell in love with the Saint Bernard/ Nanny named Nana and suddenly realized that Ranger need someone to look after him. So after walking out of a market, she came upon a small family that stood next to a small box with the words: PUPPIES, $5.00 each. There all alone in the box was the cutest Siberian husky puppy she had ever seen. Looking into her wallet and seeing that she had only $10 left she gave it to the hungry family. She told them to keep the change and left with the happy little dog licking her face in thanks. Little did Ana know that this pup had the mind of a caring human mother and from the start with a little training, she would become a caretaker to the family.

"Hi mom," she joked. Nana growled.

"Yes mom, I 'm sorry. But really I didn't go that full mode."

"Ana, Nana is right, if you go Black Spade, it would be the end of all of us. You'll go to jail, I go into a foster home, Grandma goes to a nursing home which I bet she'll go mad over. And Nana goes to the pound," Ranger warned her.

"I know, but what could I do? Ana is all cry baby and she was even hurting Teresa. Switching egos was worth it."

"I guess." Nana whined in agreement to Ranger's statement.

"I have to go, I've stayed on the phone way too long, guys. Who knows if someone is broadcasting our conversations. Call me up when you found another item. I'll be waiting. Good night Nana, Ranger."

Nana barked. "Night sis," Ranger yawned.

Ana took out a holographic imager of her family: Nana, Ranger, Grandma Kate and herself. Though he was bratty and selfish, Ranger was right. This operation that they kept hidden from the rest of the world could split the family. She regretted coming down this route but what could she do? She needed the money. But that was only half of the truth.

Suddenly she see it flashing before her eyes. Herself as a little girl. The gun shot echoing her ears and staring at his body then at the witch that lived with her for at least a year.

Her eyes snapped open… to escape, to flee from her grasp… that was the whole truth. She rolled over to look at her alarm clock. 3:00 AM. Only a dream. In her mind she picture a large brown chest with her unwanted memories stuffed inside, it's contents spilling out and grabbing at her. She fought back and slammed the lid shut and locked it. They had to be locked away. They were both hers and Black Spade's weakness that no one, hero nor villain should ever know about. Ana closed her eyes and fell asleep again, praying that they would never come again.

* * *

Some where else in this very small world, a creature cried out for her freedom as she shielded her unborn baby from the evil that hissed in the shadows. She didn't want to live like this. She need someone to hear her cries and awaken her from her slumber from the rocky tombs before evil got a hold of her. She made a vow to Merlin and Etrigan that she would not rise again like her ancestors but now she could sense it. Someone was planning to use her for his own doings.

Yet she only sought hope that someone out there was hearing her. Facing the same pain through his or her life and braving it through and through.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost one month since she arrived here at Gotham University, this young timid lady with a secret. Longing to find a home to call her own, she seemed to find one here in Gotham.

In her dorm, the bed frame shook as she snored. After studying for next week's exam till 1:00 in the morning, she found it hard to keep herself awake. It was the weekends but she really didn't want to take any chances.

Suddenly a high obnoxious ring tone disrupted her sleep and she rolled off her bed. It could only be one person who had set that as her caller id.

"What Teri?" she groaned.

"SALE, SALE, SALE!" her best friend screamed at the top of her lungs, "Hurry up get changed!"

"Girl, it's five in the morning! And I gotta study for that engineering class next week!"

"Uh… earth to Slumber Lass, it's on Friday. You have plenty of time to study. Give yourself a rest and come shopping with me. I mean I'm always dragging Paco and Jaime along and all they do is whine. PACO SHHH!"

"Fine… let me get changed."

She took a shower and changed into a dark blue shirt with a faded white cross design, a short dark purple plaid skirt with a black belt, black legging with some small holes at the knees, black sneakers with Chinese dragon traveling around the shoes and a red rose hair pin in her hair.

"_My only best outfit for shopping…" _she thought.

Without drinking her coffee, she dragged herself out of her dorm and onto the elevator, still half asleep. Her cell phone buzzed again. It was Jaime.

"**U coming out or wat? Terri is nutz out here?" **

"**Hang on…" **she texted back.

With the last bit of strength she had she heaved herself out the door and stumbled out into the spring air, ramming herself straight into a lamp post.

"Owwwww…" she moaned.

"THERE YOU ARE! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Teresa cried as she ran up to her, Jaime and Paco lagging behind. Ana looked up, still dazed from the crash.

"Hurry up!"

"Uh… durrrr…where are my glasses?"

"On your forehead, Sleeping Beauty," Paco snickered.

"Oh shut it, Taco!" Ana growled. She leaned against Jaime as they made their way to Teresa's car. It was still dark for the sun had not come up at that time. The only sounds of the morning were of the chorus of crickets and birds and Teresa's babbling of the huge sales they had at Gotham mall to her boyfriend.

"So you're starting to see the true side of her, eh Ana?" Jaime asked. His friend weakly grinned.

"Yup. Last week I saw her in a poodle skirt and fuzzy sweater top. This week a 1920s outfit, big fancy hat included. I hate to tell her this but I'm broke," she whispered.

"Huh. Well too late to tell her that..."

Ana groaned, she wanted to catch up on her book about Midsummer's dream than go shopping. Since she had forced to relocate her family, she rarely went shopping for herself. She always went to secondary shops to shop for clothing, mostly for Ranger's growing being.

Jaime slyly smiled and quickly threw her up into his arms. She was too groggy to even notice that she was being carried bridal style by him. She was way to comfortable to even care at all. Paco and Teresa turned to look at them and quietly snickered.

"Shut up and drive," Jaime snapped as he set Ana down in the passenger's seat behind the driver's, taking his seat right next to her. She leaned her head against the door, feeling coolness of its leather texture as the lullaby of the engine made her feel once again drowsy. Paco handed her a cup of coffee and she took a sip of it… and spat it out.

"Yeck! Paco what the hell is this coffee blend, it tastes like… raspberry mixed with Jamaican blend!" she howled. She watched as her friend pounded his head against the dash board.

"That's because it is! I know how much you hate that stuff but we needed to wake you up, kiddo!" he giggled. Ana rolled her eyes and smiled as she handed back to him.

"Thanks… but I think this fits you better."

"OMG WE ARE SO GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Teresa screamed as she hit the accelerator.

Ana found herself was pinned to her seat as the car's tires squealed out of the parking lot. It was like an actual roller coaster with out all the loopy loops or the spiraling track. Teresa made a sharp left, throwing Jaime into Ana before making her way towards the beltway where her driving suddenly became "normal."

"Okay, now I see what you meant her insanity driving," Ana mumbled as she shoved Jaime off of her.

"Told you so. Was it a wake up call for you?" he grinned at her.

"Yep, screw the hot coffee bar. I think I'll hit a _Frappuccino instead. I'm also glad I skipped breakfast." _

_They drove into the empty parking lot with as the sun turned a fiery orange. Colors flashed into Ana's mind as the whole world went hazy and faded into a sandy beach. Voices entered and she could see a picture of a man and his daughter gazing at the same sunrise. The little girl's hair was pulled back in a short pony tail and she wore a plaid jumper. _

_"__Sing me a song, Anny, you know those that are your favorites," the man's voice bellowed. _

"_Anny." _

"Ana!"

Ana looked up in surprise at her friends. "H-Huh?"

"You okay? You spaced out," Teresa said. The girl nodded quickly as she jumped out of the car.

"Yea… I'm fine. Just thinking bout something. Also…"

"You're broke?" Paco asked, elbowing his girl. Teresa handed her a white envelope with her name written in a stylized penmanship with hearts and flowers on the I's and A's. She blinked as she turned it over, and carefully opened the flap. Inside was a golden gift card that worth at least $10,000 in cash. Ana gasp.

"Girl, I can't accept this," she stuttered, holding it out in front of her. She was a thief but she was no beggar. Teresa was the daughter of one of the huge Gotham boosters and owner of the large Gotham mall. This large shopping center was like her walk' in closet. Teresa could get anything here for free. But to this new comer with a poor background, this was teen thief/ girl's paradise. She knew how to pick locks, bypass security, hack into hardware systems… she could get away with this.

But she had to resist. She wasn't Black Spade now, just plain and boring old Ana Squires, the girl with the second hand everything… well not everything… these guys were pretty first class to her.

"Keep it, I insist. This is basically my gift to you as my best friend and welcoming present, Girl," Teresa grinned. Ana returned the smile and hugged her.

"Besides, Jaime over here can now have something to do instead of dragging his feet."

Jaime gave a terrified glace at his buddy as the followed them. "Amigo, you better have worked out cause with one girl it's a marathon but with dios? Ai! It's going to turn into a nightmare for the both of us!" Paco hissed. They both groaned.

Yep defiantly first class.

The glass doors opened and Ana's jaw dropped open. This place was huge! Glassy windows, spotless tile floors, high tech advertisement screens, the state of the art elevators, escalators, speakers, etc. A place where she would even bring Red Diamond and Ruby Heart for a heist.

"Admiring the view already?" she heard Teresa asked, "You love the shops then!"

"You sound more like one of the ads," she replied with a laugh. Teresa grabbed her arm and dragged her down to a large department store that was said to have the most stylish clothing in Gotham. The girls tore through the junior department like twin tornados, leaving behind a trail of loose clothing. Ana realized she loved to shop, it made her feel like an actual normal girl than some frightened nobody with a dark secret.

"That was a sweet sale, plus we got all the good goodies!" Teresa squealed as she handed her two enlarged shopping bags to Paco. Her boyfriend gave a pitiful glance at her before stumbling over at the weight of the bags. Jaime looked over at Ana and held out his hands, expecting to receive the same fate.

Instead, the girl grinned and shook her head. "I'll let you of the hook," she giggled, "for now." Jaime let out a relieved sigh before he was tackled by her hug. The four friends then walked off towards another store the girls were dying to go to. Around noon, Ana treated the gang with a large pizza for lunch, one with four types of toppings: Pepperoni, pineapple and ham, supreme and cheese.

When they finished the boys competed in a burping contest, much to the girls' disgust. "45,46, 47 seconds, Paco," Jaime sighed as he shook his head, "You beat me again." Paco flexed his arm.

"Oh yea I'm good," he grinned at the girls, Teresa blew him a kissed as Ana groaned and shook her head.

"I'll never understand how boys and burping contests go hand in hand, ugh," she mumbled, taking another sip of her milkshake. Her best friend shrugged as Jaime shot a spit ball at Paco.

"I'm going to check out Sandstone's shoe store with Paco," Teresa said as she sipped her smoothie, the sound of emptiness of the cup ringing in everyone's ears, "You coming?"

"Nope. I'm not that thrilled with shoes. Besides you and Paco can have some alone time," Ana sighed as she stretched.

"Aw we love you too. Now don't try to do something stupid you two. And remember she's supposed to be home before curfew is over," Paco sneered as he and his sweetheart walked away laughing. Ana cocked her head in confusion as Jaime grumbled and raked a hand through his hair. What a stupid remark. Sure, this girl quickly became his close friend, but they weren't that close. The being a gentleman like posture earlier was to get her to the car. She was tired after studying for seven hours straight which considered her nuts without the caffeine.

"Whatcha thinking about, Jaime?"

He jumped back to reality and stared down at Ana and saw her arm snaked around his. She looked like a little girl with her lips pursed together in a childlike smile and her eyes shimmering like stars.

"N-nothing… it's nothing really."

"Nothing…eh?"

"You know what? That question I told you bout. Well I found out that you remind me of my little sister, Milagro. Annoying, nosey and a big pain in the butt."

Ana stuck out her lip and pouted. "Well you act like my baby brother. He's also a big pain in the butt and you both are insane!"

Jaime sighed and looked back at her. "So where to, milady?"

He received a purse smack on the head from her. "Do I look like a rich snot princess asking for her butler? And besides," she said with a small smile, "it's your choice now."

"Wha?"

"Arcade, videogames, the huge place with computers, music and crap, or movies. Take your pick. Arcade and videogames… ten bucks say I can kick your B-U-T-T."

"Oh videogames. Craft of war… you are so on."

They giggled as they ran off in pursuit of nagging the clerk of playing at least two… ahem… fourteen levels of their game. Others stared at them as they pushed and shoved each other their, laughter growing louder and louder.

After buying the game and getting themselves forced out of the store, Ana noticed a young children's clothing store and the memory of Ranger flashed into her mind. Him in clothes that didn't fit him and made him look like a sitting scarecrow in his wheelchair.

"_Sister! I hate these clothes! They're too sticky and stuffy!" he would whine. _

"_Sorry kiddo… but I can't afford brand new ones," she would say. She hated saying those words to him. _

"You thinking of your brother huh?"

"What?" She looked back at Jaime. His warm hand was on her shoulder and that concerned look was staring into her heart. She nodded sadly and flipped out her phone to show him a video of the brat.

"_Sup, squirt," the sound of her voice asked. _

"_GAAAAAWWWWHHHH!" Ranger yelled as he displayed his most ugliest face to the camera. _

"_Wonderful, Mr. Personality. Keep that up and I won't get you that game you wanted." _

"_Fine, Ana, geez you're so stoic!" _

The video stopped and Ana stared up at Jaime. A frown was pasted to his face and he look like was about to cry as he stared at the little boy with no legs.

"That's your brother?" he whispered.

"Yea. His legs were deformed and had amputated when he was born. The doctors said it was a five percent chance that he would live past his first birthday and he scored that five percent. That was seven years ago…and now he's grown into a spoiled brat on wheels."

She took arm and led him into the store, a small blush unknowingly appeared on her face. Unlike her recent "bizarre" browsing, she took her time to look over the materials and details of each other young boys' clothing. She wanted to buy two perfect outfits that suited Ranger's likings.

He was a rather a wild young one, with a high vocabulary and an extreme sense of curiosity in machinery. She still remembered the first day she "accidentally" fell into his "secret laboratory." That was when he announced to her that instead of tattling, he would be her own advisor in her heists. … and she ask for anyone better than him. Despite their sibling disputes, they depended on each other for support. Ana always took care of her brother and in return, Ranger, with his quick thinking and clever tactics assisted Ana from an old warehouse just outside of Hub city with his four-legged assistant, Nana who during the operations was known as Ruby Heart.

"Okay, Princess Happy Skippy, Terri forced me to promise you that I would carry those bags," Jaime said, rolling his eyes. He took the bags from her tired hands before she could even protest. He gave her one of those prize winning smiles of his and her heart skipped. She dismissed it but saw that it was harder to recoil than the first time they met. But either way she had thrown it out of her mind once again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a fit notorious giggles. She looked up as a lady in a red and black jester's costume grinning at her and Jaime while swinging around a large rifle. She fired at the ceiling above them before following the Joker towards terrorizing more costumers.

"Look out!" Ana cried as she shoved Jaime of the way. Suddenly she found herself dangling high above five stories, her only life line was Jaime who held her by her wrist.

"Ana! Hang on!"

Then in a heart beat, her wrist slipped through his fingers like grain and downward she plunged; into large watery exhibit featuring an aquatic wildlife attraction that laid underneath the mall, one where costumers could walk in a glass tunnel that separated them from the creatures.

Muffled screams and the excitement of pitter-pattered feet forced her eyes to fly open. She looked up as she continued to sink, watching the blurry light from the ceiling window grow dimmer and dimmer. She clawed at the liquid walls as she struggled to swim upwards, in doing so had knocked her glasses off. Her breath was growing shallower by the second as her efforts grew weaker and weaker and she noticed a shark swimming towards her. This couldn't be the way she died!

The sounds of someone diving and sight of blue orbs fired at the shark shattered the silence of death and awoke Ana from her grieving thoughts. She weakly stared at a figure of black and blue, furiously swimming towards her as her body continued to sink, red eyes desperately begged her to hang on. Then her world went black.

Blue Beetle held her figure in his arms as he rose towards the surface. Time was against him as he prayed that she survive. He flew out of the water and hover over the timid crowd bellow, his eyes only fixed on the fragile body he held close to his chest. Water dripped from her frozen face and onto his suit.

"Please don't die," he pleaded. A shadow flew past them and landed at a nearby railing. Batman stared at him then at the girl before giving an understanding nod of approval. He looked over his shoulder and made a gesture to three young teens to follow.

"Come when you're done! Joker's cronies are still scattered through out the building so we'll need you," he called. His three pupils glanced at Blue before trailing after him, excitement flaring in each of their eyes. Blue Beetle's scarab beeped in disappointment as they disappeared behind some rubble.

"Oh can it, suit. What would happen if you were me and this was your friend that just risked her life for you?"

The scarab taunted him again.

"This is not some stupid mushy matter, Goober! Now help me clear her lungs!"

His scarab took on of it's legs off of his shoulder and attached it to her heart. Aliened with its host's strength, they sent a small shockwave into her body. She fell back into arms and once again they sent another small shockwave into her heart.

At that moment, Ana gasped and hysterically coughed up water. Her chocolate eyes fluttered and her pupils adjusted to the light. Blue Beetle gave a sigh of relief as she looked around, obviously trying to come to terms with what had just happened to her.

"Hey Princess, you okay?"

She looked up into those red eyes of his. She didn't expect the boy in blue to come to her rescue, especially since she escaped his grasp with the Tiffany Diamond. But how stupid could she be? He was staring at Ana not Black Spade. Just some damsel in distress not some well known girl thief that he saw.

"Y-Yea…" she answered, blushing at the name princess. A smile flickered on his face as his grip on her tightened, causing her to yelp in surprise. The scarab on his back beeped impatiently.

"Okay… okay…" he sighed, hovering over towards a safe zone where her bags were left stranded with no Jaime in sight. Blue Beetle landed and continued to stare at Ana as she struggled to piece her memories together. It happened all in a blur of light and sound like the fast forward of a movie. The feeling of falling, the muffled screams, that shark… weird… She shook her head and dragged herself back to reality.

That's when she noticed Blue Beetle still staring absent mindedly at her, a small sad looking frown on his lips. She fidgeted with her star necklace.

"Erm… can you put me down please?" she asked, a tad bit nervous of his spaced out look.

"O-oh… heh right. Sorry about that," he stuttered, struggling to hid the guilt on his face, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea… good luck kicking their cans," she gave him a gentle smile and watched as he flew off to join his team. This boy… her rival in this silly little game of crime called "Cops and robbers" had just save her life… maybe she had really misjudge this guy.

Just then that one tone rang and she flipped out her phone. The thoughtful emotion melted away into the cold business type. She would have to think of Blue Beetle later. Right now, another gig was up.

"What?"

"You okay, Sis? I'm watching the news right now and just heard that you fell into the aquatic life exhibit. You're not hurt are you?"

"No. Is this why you called?"

"No… but you do need to steal something… cept well it's overseas. Teleporter is almost set to go to London, by George! You need to steal… I mean borrow something from the Dutchess there. A certain gem of hers."

"Okay… but not now. I'm still at the mall and…" she spotted Jaime stumbling towards her, an expression of horror pasted on his face. He placed his hands on his knees and looked up with a pathetic look in his eyes.

"Please tell me you're not-"

"Jaime," she gave a weak chuckle, "I'm fine. Just wet and cold that's all." She smiled as she shook her head a little. She still felt a little out of it and she thought she was catching a cold. She shivered and felt two arms wrap around her petite figure.

"I'm sorry…I'm such an idiot…" he whispered.

"You couldn't do anything, Jaime… it's just the force of nature. It's the timing and the forces of evil that we can't do anything. Not to sound corny… "

Her heart skipped again and she felt weak against his touch. This feeling was killing her more and more. Why did this boy take pity on this foolish girl? Why did she never feel lonely like she always had been through out most of her life? Why was she so weak around these people? Why was this glass wall that kept her from everyone shattering?

* * *

That night she quietly rode the bus to Hubcity. It was quite a lovely place yet sadly did have some dark places infested with all sorts of evil. Here her small family lived in the shadows on first floor of a rundown apartment. She quietly knocked on the door.

A short plump woman with white locks and light blue eyes stared up at her with a frown. "WHADDA WANT, SOLDIER?" she yelled.

"Hello, Grandma… I mean General, ma'ma I mean sir…"

"That'll do. State your business, Sergeant."

"I came to help Ranger with the garden," She lied. Okay so her grandma wasn't the brightest light bulb in the box but when she always answer the door, Ana had to find a reason to be coming home to her family.

Nana trotted after her into a dirty room filled with star charts, broken chemistry beakers and a wall with a large dark smudge in the middle. A little boy in a wheel chair was facing the grimy window.

"About time," he mumbled as he wheeled his chair in a 180 degree to face her.

"Sorry boss… I didn't know I was that late," she sighed as she flopped down on his messy bed, "Have you cleaned up this pigsty, dweeb?"

"Why? I can't reach anything. Mom can clean it"

"You shut up and stop ordering around Nana! Now come on before the "general" gives us orders attack her enemy, the nutty cat lady, Mrs. Cramblecook."

Nana snorted as she began picking up the star charts scattered on the floor with her teeth. In fact Ana believed that this was her actually birth mother reborn as a dog as corny as it sounded. The girl was grateful for this faithful companion and wished to find a way to repay her.

They stood in front of the abandon lot next door. Wild weeds and shrubs entwined with each other, creating a sort of fence of roses that would have only been found in Sleeping Beauty. It was truly beautiful if not deadly to those who stepped in it for the first time.

Inside this maze of horrors stood a run down little house with its roof caved in from the center. It's walls were hidden by dead bugs and wild ivy and it's only chimney crumbling by the years. It was a sore sight but it held a secret that no hero or villain or person knew about except for the scarred family of outcasts.

Inside it was worse… it held another room of wonders made by the young little inventor. The three gathered together in a tight circle as a fragment of the floor flashes underneath and a tube suddenly encased them. Then downward they plunged.

The hidden room was a laboratory that even the brightest scientists would envy. This was made by the inventor, Ranger Henri Squires, a young boy with big dreams. But another family took residence here when they stepped through those doors.

Gone were the Squires… in this other life they didn't exist this poor little family. In their place were three Aces of thieves: Black Spade, Red Diamond, and Ruby Heart. Some would ask, "Where is the Black Clover?" The family never spoke of the idea of a fourth member nor did they care if the suite wasn't complete.

Black Spade dumped her day clothes on a nearby chair and walked up to a nearby vanity mirror she stole last year from a spoiled rich girl in Norway. She applied a mask of reddish purple eye shadow, navy eyeliner and dark red lipstick to her face, transforming this ugly duckling into dark swan.

"_Hey Princess, you okay?" _

The memory of the pleasant boy she met in Gotham and had save her life she forced out of her mind. Right now… she had to focus, no child's play till after. Though she wished to quietly thank him for saving him, she knew her duties as a thief were to be put first.

She teased her hair a little and tied it back with a satin red ribbon. And with placing on her hat, her sweet innocent face was replaced with the relinquishing cold beauty of an emotionless young woman.

Ruby Heart once named Red Heart waited behind her, an Ace of Hearts dangling from her spiked scarlet collar as her black tail shook with glee. She held Black Spade's Magenta belt in her mouth. As Ana wrapped her deceased mother's belt around her waist, Ruby Heart gently yanked the wrinkles from her arm warmers. She trotted a few feet back and stared at the girl, a mother's proud look displayed on her doggy face.

But her juvenile "cub" did not smile back. Ana was long gone, much to the dog's sadness. And with that, Black Spade disappeared into a transporter without a word.

* * *

"CATCH HER! THAT WITCH IS GETTING AWAY-"

Black Spade sprinted out of the mansion window and dove down to the little houses below, an emerald crystal dangling from her neck. Secretly she enjoyed her adventure in London. This was the first time she ever had a heist overseas and everything here was beautiful at midnight.

Faster and faster did she run, leaping from one home to another, each growing taller as she neared the Big Ben, how beautiful it was. She reached a church's high steeple and flung herself with full force towards the clock tower, a nine of clovers in her hand. Suddenly the card's hook shot up and clipped onto the long hand with a young thief dangling on the other end like a fish.

She dangled her feet and stared at the far away mansion. It would be a while till word gets out of a robbery. Those dumb guards were taking a very long nap with their dogs lovely chewing on the steak she gave them. Such adorable animals.

Besides, two other crimes was in affect and the royal guard was too busy to handle both. She even heard that Batman and three other heroes were fighting the Joker so who would care about some stupid heist.

"HEY!"

She looked up in surprise and nearly fell off the hand. A figure in blue hovered in the air before her. A smile curled on her lips as she stood up. How much she wanted to gush the thank you to him but she knew if she did this, she would reveal her true identity. This boy would be the only one she would smile.

"Why isn't this a pleasant surprise on this romantic midnight?" she laughed as she danced across the long hand, "A poet's night with a full moon and shining stars."

"Erm… don't fall off…" he stuttered. But she didn't hear the word at the end. Black Spade turned to him.

"I saw what you did back in Gotham. You saved that girl's life."

"What?" he blinked.

"What you did, you had a choice of saving that girl or running off to fight Harley Quin and Joker with Batman and the outsiders. And you chose to risk your life instead instantly trying to be a big shot hero like that guy that was said to have come from the "future". It's one pet peeve a hero has to overcome in order to be a good superhero. To over look the fame and glory and push forward in doing right."

He stared into her brown eyes. "Why do you say that? You're the wrong that most of us are trying to make right. You, Joker, Two-face, Catwoman… all of you make this place live in fear!" he said angrily, darting towards her till they were only a foot apart.

"I see you haven't come to that stage yet," she frowned as the hand jolted to seventeen, "That good or evil, we're are all brethren and to destroy a life is to destroy one's self nature. I, like Catwoman, do not participate in the blood thirst others crave for centuries. Those are hounds twisted by lies and take to promote war and terror and control. Those are things I do not want. I am only a Robin Hood."

"You're a thief but you talk like Batman and Wildcat. Like a hero."

Black Spade's heart thudded. What was he talking about? She was no hero! She never was! And yet those words some how came from herself… the cold yet merciful lady of the night. As if they were another's words. Blue Beetle took the chance and lunged at her, only to crash into the four. She giggled and shook her head.

"Nice try, sweetheart, but you're going to try harder than that," she kissed his forehead and slipped a queen of hearts into his hands and skipped into the seven. The blue scarab beeped in despair at it's host's actions. Honestly he let the same thief get to him…

…again.


End file.
